Suitcase Full of Memories
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Following the mid-season finale, Rusty is removed from Sharon's home. The squad is saying goodbye to him.


Sharon folded the last of Rusty's shirts and put it in the suitcase. She smiled at him as she closed and zipped it. Gently leaning against the closed suitcase, she forced a smile. She wished she could have done more, but her hands were tied and she couldn't let her feelings towards this boy prevent her from doing the right thing.

She wanted to say something, but there were no words that could describe what she was feeling. DDA Rios and Chief Taylor were kind enough to let him stay with her for nearly two weeks, until a suitable home and foster family were found for him. She didn't know a lot about where he would be taken, but she knew that he was about to enter the California Witness Relocation program and that once he's out of her care, he will be given a new identity.

"I can't believe this is it," Rusty was chocking on his words. Sharon nodded slowly and tears welled in her eyes.

"Me neither," she struggled to pronounce the words. She cleared her throat and threw a glance at her watch, "We have to be at the station in two and a half hours. Do you want to go there now or do you want to do something else?"

"Let's go now," Rusty said.

* * *

Sharon and Rusty entered the murder room, pulling the suitcase together. It was heavier than they thought. But then, when you fill your suitcase with all the memories you've made in a year, it's bound to be heavy.

After dragging the suitcase to his cubicle, they walked down the hall to the break room. Sharon gave him a reassuring smile that was useless under the current circumstances and curled the fingers of one hand around the door handle. She laced the fingers of her free hand with Rusty's.

"Close your eyes," she instructed and the kid gave her a hesitant look before he obeyed. Sharon opened the door and gently pulled him into the room. "Okay, you can open now." Rusty opened his eyes and was surprised to see colorful balloons and birthday decorations. The tables were rearranged and he could see all kinds of snacks and soft drinks. On the main table, there was a huge chocolate cake that had age candles in the middle. The squad stood there, wearing ridiculous birthday hats, but they didn't look happy. They looked concerned and sad.

"What is this? Who's birthday is this?" Rusty turned to Sharon.

"Yours, Rusty," she replied. "I know your 18th birthday is in three months, but since you won't be here, I thought we could celebrate it together today."

"Thank you, Sharon, everyone," Rusty's eyes filled with tears despite the fact that he never cried in front of people. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Provenza smiled pleasantly and patted on Rusty's shoulder. "Just go and blow out the candles." Rusty nodded shyly and walked over to the big table. Julio took a lighter out of the pocket of his jacket and lighted the candles. Sharon lifted her iPhone to take a picture and Rusty smiled at her.

"Give it to me and go over there," Buzz said and Sharon joined Rusty for the photo, gently wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe we should blow out the candles together," Rusty suggested.

"Yeah, why not," Sharon replied. "You're ready? Three, two, one, go!" The squad applauded when they blew out the candles and Sharon embraced Rusty. Both of them had tears in their eyes when they broke apart. Sharon walked over to Buzz to take back her iPhone and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"May I take this for a moment, Captain?" He pointed at the iPhone. Sharon gave him a little nod and he left the room abruptly.

"Is he okay?" Rusty walked over to where Buzz stood just a moment ago.

"I think so," Sharon replied.

"Should I go after him or something?" the boy wondered.

"No, just give him a moment. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Sharon sighed. "Maybe we should cut the cake." Rusty gave her a quick nod and she could see that he was still unsure about Buzz. "Honey, it's hard for everyone here. He will be back before you leave, I promise." Rusty nodded again, blinking tears away.

Buzz came back into the break room about ten minutes later with a gaze Rusty was not able to decipher. Rusty could see that the man has been crying, even though he stood straight and looked fairly calm. He walked over to him.

"I don't know who made this cake, but it's really good," he said and handed Buzz a plastic plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Lieutenant Flynn made it," Buzz replied quietly. He smiled at Rusty and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He then cleared his throat. "Everyone, can we please go to the murder room? We have a little surprise for Rusty and for the Captain," he called out. Sharon's eyes widened and she felt Andy's hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Come on, Captain. This is something you really want to see," he said. The squad walked into the murder room where the screen was drawn down and covered the white board. Sharon and Rusty stood next to each other and leaned against Julio's desk, while the rest of the squad scattered around the room.

"Captain, if you recall, a couple of weeks ago you gave me permission to install some hidden cameras in your living room and kitchen, for the sake of testing new equipment before we ask the department to buy it," Buzz said.

"Yes, I remember," Sharon now wondered if this has all been a prank.

"But what you don't know is that we actually used some of the footage in order to create this," he switched off the lights and motioned towards the screen. Instrumental music started playing and a video showing Sharon and Rusty, at home and in the office appeared on the screen. Sharon could not contain her tears anymore and neither did Rusty, but they simultaneously decided that this time, they will not run away to cry somewhere else.

The last footage on the video clip was of Sharon and Rusty blowing out the candles, which Buzz took with Sharon's iPhone only moments earlier in the murder room.

It took everyone present in the room a long moment to regain their composure. Buzz turned the lights on and walked over to Rusty.

"I put this video on this USB stick, so you can take it with you," he said and handed Rusty a USB drive in the shape of a chess king. Rusty wrapped his arms around the older man and thanked him.

"That was lovely, Buzz. Thank you," Sharon's voice was thick with emotion. Buzz smiled and stood beside her. She threw a glance at her watch, shocked to find out that they only had 20 minutes before Rusty would be taken away. "Rusty, it's time to start saying goodbye to everyone," she said. "I'll be in my office. Please come see me when you're done." The boy nodded slowly and Sharon walked into her office, closed the door behind her and shut the blinds.

Rusty walked over to each member of the squad, hugging and thanking them for the help and love and for allowing him to become part of their close-knit family. Provenza was not used to kids hugging him, but he pulled the boy into a tight hug and then patted on his shoulder.

"It was nice to have you here," he said to Rusty. "Remember to always do the right thing, kid," he added as an afterthought.

"I will." Rusty promised. "And stay young and fit," he added and a grin spread across his face.

"I'm always young and fit," Provenza exclaimed. Rusty walked over to Buzz, thanked him again for the video, for the USB drive and for everything he has done for him.

"You are the closest thing to a big brother I've ever had," he said. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused in the beginning, you know."

"It's already forgotten," Buzz answered with a sad smile on his face.

"Not by me," Rusty replied.

"It doesn't matter now, Rusty. Beginnings are always hard." Rusty nodded in agreement. Buzz has been such a source of wisdom and clarity sometimes and he was always so humble about it. Rusty hoped that one day Buzz will receive the recognition he deserved.

Next was Andy's turn and Rusty grabbed the older man's arm and dragged him over to his cubicle, or at least the cubicle that was his until today. Andy seemed surprised to be taken to the side by Rusty.

"What's up, kid?" he asked warmheartedly.

"I… um… I asked you to come over here because I think that it would be better if no one else heard what I have to say," Rusty explained.

"Okay, I'm listening," Andy replied; he was very intrigued now.

"You know, Sharon is trying to be brave about this whole thing, but I think… I think that maybe after I'm gone, she'll need a friend. So can you be that friend?" Rusty's big blue eyes looked at Andy with hope.

"Of course, Rusty. I am her friend and I'll give her all the support that she needs." Andy's voice was raspy and thicker than usual.

"Promise me that you will take good care of her, please," Rusty said.

"I promise. I'll be there for her any time she needs me, alright?" Andy assured him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Tears were glistening in Rusty's eyes and Andy drew him into a hug and mussed his hair. "I better go into her office," Rusty said as Andy let him out of his arms. Andy nodded slowly and Rusty left the cubicle and walked to Sharon's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sharon called out. He opened the door and went into her office, making sure to close it behind him.

"I said goodbye to everyone," he said. Sharon threw a glance at her watch; she only had seven minutes to tell him all that she wanted to say. It wasn't enough, but that will have to do. She stood and leaned against her desk, looking at him.

"I don't know when we will be able to see each other again, Rusty," she started, knowing that she might not see him again at all. "But until then I will be thinking of you all the time and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sharon," he said.

"And wherever they take you, please make the best out of it; try your best at school, make friends, go to college, open your heart to people who love you and most importantly, stay safe, okay?" Sharon's voice shook.

"I'll do my best," Rusty's tears started flowing down his face. Sharon turned around and took a white envelop from the top of her desk and handed it to him.

"This is for emergency; I put 500 dollars in there. Always keep it on you and don't let anyone know you have it." Rusty looked at her with big, wide eyes. "And I want you to keep your iPhone. We can't talk or text each other, but if you need urgent help, call me and I'll do everything in my power to take care of it, okay?" Rusty nodded, his tears were streaming down his face and he was unable to stop them. "Come here," Sharon opened her arms and he walked into her embrace, sobbing on her shoulder. He never expected to find a home when he first came to live with her; he never intended to like her or care for her; he never thought that one day he would be crying in her arms like a little boy. Sharon rubbed soothing circles on his back, just like any mother would do to her weeping child.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rusty pulled away from Sharon and wiped his tears. Sharon grabbed a box of Kleenex from her desk and handed it to him. He pulled a tissue and dried his face. Then he looked at Sharon and nodded his head slowly.

"Come in," she called out. DDA Rios opened the door and walked into Sharon's office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain, but it's time for Rusty to leave," Rios said, taking in the sight of Rusty's bloodshot eyes and the sound of his sniffles. She still remembered the moment she had to tell Rusty that he will be moved to a different home, since he was no longer safe with Sharon. It was as painful for her as it was for him, seeing that he was already deeply attached to the Captain. She hated the fact that she had to take this boy from his foster mother, because despite what everyone in the squad thought, she had a heart and feelings too.

"Thank you, Emma. We'll be outside in just a moment. Leave the door open, please," Sharon said and Rios left her office. Sharon looked at Rusty and smoothed his disheveled hair. "Let's go get your luggage." They walked out of her office together and into his cubicle where they left his suitcase earlier. Together, they grabbed the telescopic handle and dragged it out of the cubicle and into the murder room. The squad stood there, sending scornful gazes towards Emma Rios and the agent from the California Witness Relocation program.

"Captain, this is Emmet Felton from the California Witness Relocation program. He's going to safely transfer Rusty to his new home and he will be responsible for Rusty's security team," Emma introduced the agent. Sharon shook hands with Emmet and urged Rusty to do the same.

"Are you ready?" Emmet asked Rusty. He seemed to understand Rusty's situation and empathize with him. Rusty turned to look at Sharon.

"I'll come back one day," he said to her and could see the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"You will always have a home with me," she replied, her voice breaking. Rusty wrapped his hands around her and stayed in her arms until they heard Emma clearing her throat.

"I love you too," Rusty's voice was loud and clear. The words echoed in Sharon's ears for a moment. She gave his shoulder a little squeeze before they finally pulled apart. Rusty saw Andy coming to stand behind her and gently placing his palm on her shoulder. He gave Rusty a little nod and smiled at him. Rusty grabbed the handle of his suitcase; he turned around and walked towards the exit of the Major Crimes offices, looking back once to sneak a last glance at Sharon. She smiled at him and he turned back to follow Emmet.

Sharon held her breath, knowing that she'll burst out crying if she let the air out of her lungs. She brought her hand to the middle of her chest, feeling her heart beating under her palm and watched her smart, beautiful and very much loved foster son walking away, carrying nothing but a suitcase full of memories.

THE END


End file.
